Bombshells
by KBRC
Summary: After Castle pops the question, Beckett reveals something that puts their relationship on the rocks. There is a case. Starts with the proposal, established Caskett. Spoilers for season 3 finale. T for now, maybe M later...


**A/N: Hey Guys I haven't written a story in FOREVER, but I got a wave of inspiration. Hope you enjoy, my heart's really in this one :) **

* * *

><p>It wasn't like Richard Castle to be late for anything, especially not a triple homicide. He'd given a lame excuse to Beckett early that morning about a meeting with his publisher, but it was almost four pm now. He hadn't even sent a text! They'd been together for over a <em>year<em> now, wasn't she worth a little notification when he was going to skip out on the whole day? It wasn't like she was needy- _god forbid_ Kate Beckett be needy- but she missed him. She'd hardly seen him in the last few days; between paperwork and a new book there wasn't much time for romance. She'd moved into his loft six months into their relationship, but that didn't help when she got home at midnight and he left at six am.

Beckett stopped worrying about Castle's whereabouts when she reached the crime scene. Traffic had been hell and she was the last one there. She opened the door of her squad car and walked out into the myriad of cops, crime scene techs, and reporters trying to catch a glimpse of what all the buzz was about.

"Yo Beckett," Esposito called over from one of the bodies, marked with a yellow tag that read '2'. "This one's right up your alley… literally," she looked around, noticing familiar buildings, cars and shops. Apart from this case being one of the weird ones (the best as everyone knew) the bodies were in the alley behind where she used to live.

"Very funny," she sighed back. It wasn't funny at all, scary even. It reminded her too much of the events of her mothers case and others where _she_ had been the target. _Dammit Castle, where are you? _This was one of those times where she could really use the comic relief he brought.

"Lanie… what have we got?"

"Girl, look around," Lanie said, motioning with one hand while looking over body number '1', "then you tell me." Beckett did as Lanie told her, taking in the scene before her.

The first body, the one Lanie was working on, was lying on the floor. Her hands were bound by bungee cords and numerous stab wounds. That wasn't unusual. The other two bodies weren't so routine. One was hanging from the second floor landing of the fire escape. The orange and red bungee cord looped around his neck with each end hooked on the railing of the fire escape. _Hung _Beckett noted, shifting her gaze to the body marked '3'. This one was hanging from the landing as well, but that wasn't the cause of death. The cord was just supporting the body, the ends driven through the body and under her collarbone. _What _is_ the cause of death?_ Beckett wondered as she walked back to Lanie.

"One was stabbed, one hung, and … the other one?"

"Exsanguination, all the blood was drained from her body." Lanie stood up and pointed to the third vic, " See these incisions here? They're along major arteries. She bled out quickly."

"That would take training right?"

"Not necessarily. With a basic knowledge of anatomy and the circulatory system, all you'd need is a good knife."

"Thanks Lanie. Ryan, Esposito! Canvas the area; this is a lot of work and a lot of time. Someone had to see or hear something. Hey, do you have a time of death for me?"

"Ah, no. I have three bodies to examine girl! Give me like another half hour okay? Seeing Ryan and Esposito begin to walk off she called them back. "Hold on," Lanie said, holding open the victims mouth, "I saw this on the other vics too. The tongues were cut out anti-mortem. Looks like a small blade… I'll know more when I get back to the morgue."

"No tongue, no scream." Ryan pointed out.

"Thanks for that brilliant insight," Beckett snapped. She really wished Castle were here. He'd already have an idea, even if they were usually insane.

"Someone's cranky today," Esposito mumbled to Ryan, "wonder where Castle is. You know this is his fault."

"I'm not cranky! Do we have a connection between the vics yet?"

"Nothing besides the fact that they're all Hispanic and from Spanish Harlem."

"That's a long way to come to get killed. Find out what they were doing here."

"And where are you going?" Ryan piped up.

"Back to the precinct. I'm gonna find a _real _connection between our vics." _And find out where the hell Castle is. _

"Told ya, cranky."

Beckett sauntered into the 12th, a woman on a mission. Castle had been gone almost nine hours, when she needed him here. She'd shoot herself before she admitted it, even now that they were together, but she needed him with her. He'd never been just the annoying shadow like she let everyone believe, but now he was more than a partner. He was a part of her. A part that had been MIA since eight this morning.

She frowned seeing both her chair and his empty. He loved her chair, and was always rolling around in it. Not that she let him… Beckett walked farther into the homicide floor, scanning for Castle. He wasn't in the conference room, or -god forbid- interrogation. He wasn't in the break room either. "Captain? You seen Castle?" she asked, pausing by his office.

"Sorry, no." He smiled as she left. Castle had been the one to 'accidentally' let it slip that they were dating, and the one who let it show. This was one of the first times he'd seen Beckett act like Castle's girlfriend.

On the way down to the morgue, Beckett shot off her fifteenth 'where are you' text to Castle. She waited as the doors closed and the elevator moved but there was still no reply.

"Hey Lanie."

"Girl don't _do_ that!" Lanie scolded, after jumping about three feet. " I agree with Castle, you need louder heels." Beckett smiled, but it was obviously fake. "Hey," Lanie's tone changed completely as she saw Kate's face, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Don't bullshit me Beckett, you're not okay. Is everything alright with you and writer-boy?"

"Y-no, not really. I've hardly seen him these last few days, and I have no idea where he is and he won't text me back." She frowned, trying to hold back the tears.

"Oh honey. Don't worry; Castle's the greatest guy ever. What ever he's up to is for you I guarantee it."

"Thanks Lanie." Beckett didn't really feel any better though. How could Lanie know what Castle was doing was for her?

The second the elevator doors closed behind Beckett, Lanie's phone was out. _The jig is up! Get bak!_ She texted Castle.

Castle sprinted into the homicide floor, acknowledging every 'hey Castle' and 'where've you been' with a curt nod. He reached Beckett's desk, checking that she was out of the way in the break room. He pulled the small piece of yellow paper out of his pocket and stuck it on the screen of her computer. Walking away, he glanced back at it. In his almost illegible scrawl was written; "I would have loved to sign your badge that night."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Wanna read more? Reviews are always appreciated! Next chapter should be up before Sunday.<strong>

- KBRC


End file.
